The World is Quiet No More
by Swallowyourspit
Summary: Exploring the Dynamics of the VFD; relationships, murder, arson. Includes Lemony/Beatrice and Kit/Olaf. More to come?
1. Those Lips that Love's Own Hand Did Make

Beatrice hugged her heavy wool coat tighter. The wind ripped through her body, she could feel it all the way through her bones. Its cold fingers raked her tights and ripped at her hair. Her pace quickened then slowed as she remembered that she was on a tightly run schedule.

_Those lips that love's own hand did make_

_Breathed forth the sound that said "I hate,"_

She recited the words effortlessly. Her footsteps kept in perfect beat with the well-rehearsed rhythm. "Pick something we'll both remember." He had whispered in her ear. "Pick something you'll never forget."

_To me that languished for her sake._

_But when she saw my woeful state,_

He had smiled at her when she suggested this one, his lips brushing her neck. It was his favorite sonnet, she knew. He would write its stanzas everywhere. In random notebooks. In between shopping list items. In the corners of opera programs.

"Just get to theater on time, not a syllable before, not a syllable after." His warning echoed in her ears.

_Straight in her heart did mercy come,_

_Chiding that tongue that ever sweet_

_Just a little farther…_ She thought, snapping herself out of her reverie. Her heels clicked on the uneven sidewalk, her breathed curled out in icy tendrils in front of her. She tried to distract herself from the task ahead, tried not to think of what she was getting herself into.

_Was used in giving gentle doom,_

_And taught it thus anew to greet._

_Focus, Beatrice_. She thought. _Almost there_.

She reached her freezing hands into her pocket and found the small box given to her earlier that evening. Her fingers traced the carvings on the lid, found the latch.

"But why darts?" She had asked. "Isn't that a bit… unconventional?"

"When have we ever be conventional?" He had countered.

_"I hate" she altered with an end_

_That followed it as gentle day_

At first she had refused. This was the line, they had drawn it.

"It has to be done." Kit had said.

"We have no other choice." Lemony had said.

"I can do it." She had said.

_Doth follow night, who, like a fiend,_

_From heaven to hell is flown away._

She saw the theatre, once her refuge it now held the unspeakable task ahead of her.

_Get in. Get it done. Get out._

She took a deep breath and pushed open the ornate doors. A blast of warm air hit her in the face. Voices began crowding her ears but she was too focused on her target to understand what they were saying.

_They're the enemy._ She reminded herself. _The world is quiet here._

_"I hate" from hate away she threw._

_And saved my life, saying "not you."_


	2. The Choices We Make

Kit couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Not only was she single handedly throwing away this perfect façade she had been enjoying for so long, but she was also finally letting herself believe that she had been living a lie; fighting to rid the world of one evil and enjoying her own breed of evil. Every night.

It wasn't always that way though. Once upon a time, a young and naïve version of herself dreamed of living in this perfect bliss filled world of hers. A world where she would work tirelessly to fight evil during the day and come home to a happy family at night. To husband and a house and kids. And for a while, she thought maybe she was on her way to this blissful life.

She should have realized that having to keep this "bliss" of hers a secret in the first place was never a good start.

But a few weeks of a secret whirlwind romance turned into months. Those months turned into years. Those years turned into the realization that she would have to keep this a secret until her dying day.

She kept making excuses. Waiting for the perfect moment. She secretly hoped that maybe he would do something that would redeem this sinking reputation he had created himself. That she could finally reveal her affections for this man without being met with disgust and repulsion.

But it eventually occurred to her that that would never happen.

And she knew why. For heavens sake he _was_ repulsive! Their relationship _was_ disgusting! What did she see in this narcissistic, greedy man who had no sense of personal hygiene and a deep-rooted thirst for power and wealth? But she could remember. She remembered when he was young and confused. She remembered a young, shy boy whose presence came alive on the stage. He would make her laugh with his stupid ideas and he didn't judge her for having unrealistic dreams. She never tried to please him. And maybe that's why being with him was so refreshing. She lived her whole life trying to prove something. Proving she was as brave as Jacques. As smart as Lemony. She was vying for the attentions of her brothers, her peers, and her superiors. She wanted to make an impression, wanted to push limits, and meet expectations. But Olaf never expected anything of her.

Kit had expected the truth for some while now. She supposed she just didn't want to admit it, to ruin this good thing she had going. But in all honesty, things hadn't been good in some while. They were both distant. What was once an act of passion became a monotonous routine. His mind was elsewhere and she was just consumed with guilt and shame. So she tried to be adult about it. She tried talking to him. But he wouldn't listen. It was like he wasn't there.

"So that's it then!?" She had screamed at him "Have I been reduced to just a girl you call up when you want to fuck!?" She had screamed at him. And he finally looked at her, "Do you even care about me at all?" She had whispered.

But this was it. She knew it. She would redeem the years of mistakes she had been making with one simple act. She would bring him down.

The plan was simple.

Step one, Discovery.

She would tell someone that she suspected Olaf's treachery. It shouldn't be too difficult to find proof of his double agent status, if she knew where to look.

Step Two, Reveal.

She would show everyone what he really was. And she would destroy the one thing he cared about, the one thing he would never admit to caring about. His family.

Step Three, Finite.

She would put an end to all of this. She would finish him.

She was ready.


End file.
